The present invention relates to the shielding of needles used for the placement of catheters into the bodies of animals or human animals.
There is a need for the shielding of sharp instruments such as catheter introducing needles used in the medical field. Shielding is needed to minimize the risk of needle sticks by needles which might be contaminated with disease causing viruses and bacteria.